Rosetta's Long Night
by StellarDust2K
Summary: How exactly did Rosetta get over her fear of dirt before the Pixie Cart Derby? An amazing feat of super-fairy willpower? Well... maybe she had some help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: This is my 11th TBell story. I couldn't resist writing this up when it jumped into my head. Rated K+ for uncomfortable situations.

.

* * *

**Rosetta's Long Night** - Chapter 1 - The Shame of It

"Ha-ha-ha! You really made Rumble laugh." Rumble held his stomach and slapped his thigh in joviality. "All that bumbling and stumbling, just so you wouldn't get dirty? Ha-ha-ha!"

Rosetta scowled at the arrogant storm-talent. She didn't need this right now. "Get lost, thunderhead!" she ordered as she marched past him, but Rumble wasn't finished.

"I mean, of all the garden fairy failures, this has _got_ to be the most humiliating one of all time."

Rosetta turned to confront him. "What's yer point?"

"My point is," Rumble was ready with phony advice, "Garden fairies should just stick to being pretty. That's what you're good at. But hey, that's what you've _been_ doing. Ha-ha-ha!" he turned and buzzed into the night.

Rosetta knew Rumble was right. She had cost the garden team their first place. She turned to her team-mate apologetically. "Oh Chloe, I just..."

"Don't blame yourself, Rosetta." Chloe was clearly upset, and wouldn't meet Rosetta's eyes. "You did everything you could."

"Well, I..." Rosetta couldn't think of anything to say that would make things better. The smaller stadium darkened as firefly spot-lights went to sleep.

"Guess I'll go get cleaned up for the final event tomorrow." Chloe's eyes were brimming with tears. "If we're gonna look bad, we don't wanna... look bad, you know?" She gave a heavy sigh and fluttered into the night.

"Oh..." Rosetta felt wretched. They were doing so well, but now they were in last place, sure to lose. She grew angry with herself. It was up to her to fix this, but how? There was only 1 event left: The Pixie Cart Derby. Rosetta decided she needed to know everything she could about the Derby, so she flew home for her Games Rule Book.

The Rule Book was just where she left it on her bedside table. After Chloe had given her the copy, Rosetta discovered it was a great way to put herself to sleep quickly, but now she needed to actually study it. She read through the Derby section, then the General Rules, then the Derby section again. Rosetta set the book down and stepped out into the night air to think.

There was nothing in the Rule Book that told her what to _do_, exactly. It only stated what she _couldn't_ do. She had some ideas, but there was another factor: Rosetta herself. Being a competitor in the Pixie Hollow Games was new to her. She was too passive. She needed advice from a more experienced player. Rosetta went down a mental list of Games participants until she came to Vidia. Yes! After Rumble, Vidia was the hardest player she knew. Rosetta took to the air.

* * *

Vidia was not at home in her sour plum tree but Rosetta soon found her and Zephyr in Dulsie's tearoom, surrounded by rowdy fast-flyers. Rosetta squeezed her way up behind Vidia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Vidia, could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Uh-h, sure Ro." Vidia was actually glad to be away from the crowd & noise as she followed Rosetta outside to the night.

Rosetta stared at the ground as she turned to Vidia. "I messed up pretty bad tonight."

"You sure did, honeydew." Vidia gave a small smile, but was not insensitive to Rosetta's pain.

Rosetta raised her eyes to Vidia's. "There's only one event left. I was just on my way to Tinker Bell, but I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Like what?"

"Like... how to win..."

Vidia folded her arms and smirked in amusement. "Rosetta, we're competitors."

"It's just that I let Chloe down so badly, and Rumble laughed at us."

"What?" Vidia unfolded her arms and leaned forward, suddenly serious.

"He said garden fairies should just stick to being pretty."

Vidia's eyes narrowed as she stewed on that a moment. "Who's building your derby cart?"

"Tinker Bell and 2 others."

"Let's talk to her." Vidia sprung into the air, followed by Rosetta and they flew for Tinker's Nook.

* * *

As all of the derby carts were now essentially finished, they found Tinker Bell in the main shop working on a personal project. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she greeted them.

"Rosetta needs to beat Rumble in tomorrow's race." Vidia came bluntly to the point.

"Hmm, yes." Tink tapped a finger on her chin. "She could use a little something extra. Let's have a look at your cart again."

* * *

Each Pixie Cart Derby racer was constructed secretly in private sheds. Only the associated team members and their tinkers were allowed into their shed. As the 3 fairies landed and walked up to the garden team shed, a scout-talent faced them.

"Vidia, this is the garden shed." the scout stood with his hand up.

"It's okay, she's with us." Rosetta assured him, and he hesitantly stepped aside. The 3 fairies entered the shed.

As the door closed behind Vidia, she got her first look at the garden team's derby cart and her mouth fell open in disbelief. "_Flowers?_" she thought. The front section was trimmed with small flowers, and each rear wheel was decorated with a large bloom. Vidia gave a single-snort laugh, but when Rosetta turned to see what the noise was, Vidia had her "serious" face on again.

"So." began Tinker Bell as they viewed the cart, "The starting order for tomorrow goes: Storm cart, Fast-flyer, " they glanced at Vidia, "Dust-keeper, and Garden cart."

"Since Rumble starts in front, he won't risk the short-cuts." Vidia commented. "He'll just run the course as fast as he can."

"That's right." confirmed Rosetta. "I really need one of the short-cuts. Will this cart make the Jump?"

"It takes more speed to do the Jump." Tink told Rosetta. Vidia made a mental note of that. "I could modify your cart, but the Jump may only put you ahead of the Dust-keeper cart."

"What about the Pond?"

"If anyone in front of you takes the Pond, it'll be out of action until the lily pad is towed back into place."

"Alright," Rosetta sighed "Mudslide Mountain. How do we get up it? The Rule Book says we can't fly, and can't use rockets, or ropes. Could we put cactus spines on the wheels?"

"That's not bad," suggested Tink "But there are better ways to get over mud."

Tink wandered the shed, looking at supplies and mumbling to herself. "Nut shells for paddles... smaller shells? No, no. Pine cones! One, maybe 2 more gear-works..." She picked up a bent stick from the floor, stuck a large red bead from a bin on the end of it, and walked around the garden derby cart with it. "One from here, one from the Light talent cart..." She turned to Rosetta with a beaming grin. "Yeah, it can work!"

"What can?" Rosetta was lost.

Tink dragged her over to a slate chalkboard and sketched a hump profile of Mudslide Mountain. "Your cart already has all-wheel-drive, over-sized rear wheels and the pusher-propeller, all of which are excellent for this, but I'm going to install some heavy modifications to get you through the mud." She held up the stick with the big red bead on it. "This will be your cart Mode lever. Your cart starts in Race mode. Just before the bottom of the Mountain, pull the lever." She pulled it back as demonstration. "The paddles will extend, and you're in Climb mode." Tink drew dots up the chalkboard drawing. "When you reach the top, push the lever, and you're in Slide mode." Tink pushed the stick forward and drew a line down the other side of her drawing. "When the hump at the bottom of the Mountain tosses you into the air, pull the lever and you're in Race mode again to finish the course!"

"Sounds like a plan." commented Vidia, thinking she wasn't really needed there any more.

"I'll collect the parts and get to work on it right away." Tink smiled at Rosetta.

"Great!" Rosetta sounded more confident. "I'd like to help."

Tink's smile faded slightly. "Uh-h, ye-a-ah..." Tink knew this was a big job to be done quickly; she'd be on it all night and didn't need a wanna-be tinker getting underfoot. "I can handle this. You should probably go home and rest up for tomorrow's big race."

"No, I'd like to help out, Tink."

Tinker Bell reluctantly went for a diversionary tactic: "You should get some relaxation time, this thing won't be built for joy-riding. It'll be throwing a lot of mud around, and some of it might get on you."

"Huh?" gasped Rosetta in alarm.

"Oh, yeah." Vidia was quick to catch on. "Lots of mud. On your wings, in your hair, on your face..."

"I'll have to make some goggles for you & Chloe." Tink added.

Rosetta turned pale and sunk to the floor. "What am I thinking?" she cried, "I can't do this!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Rosetta..." Tink knelt beside her and touched her arm. "Of course you can. You're stronger than you think." Rosetta continued to cry.

"She's never gonna make it over that Mountain." Vidia shook her head sadly.

Tink looked up at her and asked quietly "Can you help her?"

"Tinker Bell, she's a competitor." Vidia took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "I shouldn't even be in here." Tink and Rosetta both looked at her with big dewy eyes. "How am I supposed to help her?" Vidia raised her voice in protest.

"I don't know. Talk to her. Convince her that mud is nothing to be afraid of."

Vidia was just about ready to turn and walk out, when an idea popped into her head. A deliciously entertaining idea; certainly better than laying awake all night thinking about tomorrow's race. Her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts when she rolled her eyes, and sighed "Come on, Ro." Tink and Rosetta climbed to their feet. "I'll need a mouse and a small wagon."

"Oh. Take Scamper," Tink recommended, "He doesn't mind being out at night."

Rosetta followed Vidia to the door, but turned and asked "Tink? Can the goggles match our outfits?"

"Of course." Tink smiled reassuringly.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, Rosetta.

.

* * *

**Rosetta's Long Night** - Chapter 2 - Dr. Vidia's Field Clinic

Come to the edge.  
We might fall.  
Come to the edge.  
It's too high!  
COME TO THE EDGE!  
And they came,  
And he pushed,  
And they flew.

_Christopher Logue_

Vidia only had a rough idea of where they were going, as she and Rosetta rode in the wagon pulled by Scamper the mouse. The moon reflected brightly from Havendish Stream as she followed it to a wide, slow-moving, marshy area. Vidia continued along, watching the shoreline until they came to a place where many animals had been in and out of the water. It was just the sort of mud patch she was looking for.

Vidia untied Scamper from the wagon, and produced 2 buckets full of nuts and berries which she dumped on a leaf near him. "Let's find some fresh water for him." Vidia told Rosetta. They flew a short distance to where water was clean and flowing quickly. Vidia filled the buckets and they turned back toward the wagon, but 6 feet from the mud shore Vidia instructed Rosetta to land on a small scrap of island.

Rosetta landed on the tiny sod patch, barely large enough for a fairy to stand on, and nervously scanned the mud all around. "Why am I standing here?" she asked. Vidia hovered behind her and dumped the 2 buckets of water on Rosetta's wings. "Vidia! Why did you do that? Now I can't fly!"

"Exactly." Vidia smirked, "You'll have to walk to the wagon." She flew for 2 more buckets of water, this time for the mouse.

"No, Vidia!" shouted Rosetta. "Absolutely not!" She had another look at the path to the shore. "I won't do it!" There were 2 other tiny sod patches between her and the shore, but they were too far and too small to jump. "I _can't_ do it." she said to herself.

Vidia soon flew up and hovered, without the buckets. "Are you still here? Get moving, Ro. We'll be here all night if you don't move along."

"I'm going to stand here until my wings dry out." Rosetta folded her arms.

"That could take all night. Your legs will get tired."

"Then I'll sit down."

"You'll go to sleep, and fall into the mud."

"Please Vidia, I'm sure I can handle some... m-mud, tomorrow."

"Nope. You need to prove it to yourself right now, so let's go."

Rosetta put on a huge pout and began working towards a cry.

"That's not going to get you through the mud." Vidia told her. "Now come on... Is there anything you don't want to get dirty?" Vidia held her hand out.

"All of me!" Rosetta glared as she pulled out a small handbag and passed it to Vidia, who slipped it into a pocket. "You're heartless." She pulled off her shoes and handed them over.

"Now you're ready. One step at a time..." Vidia smiled.

Rosetta shifted her weight, lifted a foot, held it over the mud, but brought it back. She looked at Vidia and whimpered.

"Oh, don't be such a baby bunny." Vidia groaned in exasperation. "Let me get you started." She reached a finger into the mud, brought it up and tightened it against her thumb for a flick.

"Vidia?" Rosetta stared at the muddy finger. "No, Vidia. Don't..." The mud droplet was in the air. Rosetta watched as in slow motion the mud landed on her left arm. Almost without realizing what she was doing, Rosetta reached out a finger on her right hand and wiped the mud from her arm. But now the mud was on her finger, and a new spot had appeared on her right arm. She did the same with that spot, but now she had dirt on each hand.

"Just wipe them on your dress!" Vidia ordered. "Here..." She flicked more mud and several spots appeared on Rosetta's dress. When Rosetta looked up at Vidia, a drop of mud landed in her hair.

As Vidia targeted her face, Rosetta yelled "Stop!" She sighed in resignation and said "I'll do it." She lifted a foot again, and closed her eyes as her toes entered the mud. She groaned with disgust as her instep, heel, and ankle slipped below the surface. The mud continued up her calf and she snapped her eyes open, staring at the mud in horror. "_For the love of seeds, where is the bottom?_" she thought. Finally the mud firmed, and her leg stopped sinking just below the knee.

"There, see? No problem." Vidia smiled, possibly supportively. Vidia noticed Rosetta staring with annoyance at her, and looked down to find she had been wiping her muddy fingers on Rosetta's shoes. "Oh! Sorry." Vidia gave her a cheesy grin and flew the shoes to the wagon, then returned to sit on a nearby sturdy leaf of swamp grass. "Okay, the next foot!"

Rosetta lowered her bottom onto the patch of sod and squirming with revulsion, gingerly slid her clean foot into the mud. She could feel strands of the grass roots. As a garden-talent, she knew that half the plant was below the surface, but she had always only concerned herself with the clean, upper half. With one eye on the dry shoreline, Rosetta carefully pushed herself to a standing position.

"Bravo!" Vidia clapped. "Embrace the squishy muddiness!"

"You're not helping."

"It's not so bad, is it?"

"Worse than I ever imagined." Rosetta whined.

"Then don't think about the mud. Who are you doing this for?"

"You." Rosetta slid a foot forward. It sunk up to the knee.

"Wrong. Guess again."

"Chloe." The next step went over her knee and messed the hem of her dress.

"Wrong. Well maybe, but what about _you_?"

"I should have taken Tinker Bell's advice and gone home." The mud was up to her mid-thighs, but she was half-way to the next island. The thought of Chloe's fearlessness & enthusiasm inspired Rosetta. She began quietly muttering to herself, "Dig down deep and break the streak... Dig down deep and break the streak..."

This mantra got Rosetta within reaching distance of the next tiny patch of sod, and after several minutes of fumbling, she got herself out of the mud and onto it. She plucked a grass blade and used it to scrape mud from her legs.

"Why are you doing that?" Vidia asked, "You still have 2 more stretches to go before you reach shore." She had laid herself out on the wide grass leaf, and was looking quite relaxed.

"I've proved to you I can get muddy, so come on Vidia, get me out of here."

"You have to be able to do it on your own, without coaching."

The cool, damp night air wouldn't let Rosetta's wings dry, so she argued, she cried, she bargained, she screamed and pleaded, but Vidia took it all calmly. Two hours of this went by before Rosetta reluctantly put a foot into the mud again.

This section was deeper than the last. Rosetta was soon up to her waist in the mud. She was about to declare it impassible, when her foot touched something solid - a rock. With some careful weight shifting, she got herself up on the rock and felt around with her foot until it touched another rock.

The third rock was the half-way point, but it was more sloped than the previous ones. She was carefully transferring her weight to it, when her foot slipped. She shrieked and plunged beneath the mud.

"Rosetta?" Vidia called. "Rosetta!" she sat up in alarm.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, Rosetta.

.

* * *

**Rosetta's Long Night** - Chapter 3 - The New Rosetta

Rosetta's head and shoulders sprang from the surface. She frantically wiped the mud from her face and hair while coughing and spluttering.

"Are you alright?" asked Vidia.

Rosetta filled her lungs, and screamed. The night marsh frogs & insects grew quiet for a short time. "I think I swallowed some mud." said Rosetta.

"Don't scare me like that." Vidia laid back on the marsh grass leaf. "I almost had to get up to help you."

Rosetta glared at her. "If you were a _real_ coach, you'd be down here in the mud showing me _how_, instead of sitting up there watching."

"Why do you hate dirt so much, Ro?"

"It's brown, and it comes from the ground where everything falls. And I hate the devious way it spreads from objects to fairies and back again... and it just feels _oookie_."

"I don't think dirt is your problem. I think you're just afraid of other fairies seeing you dirty, which is why I can't be in the mud with you. My cleanliness is providing a sharp contrast to your _dirtiness_." Vidia put all her condescension into that last word.

Rosetta grumbled and pushed toward the next little sod-patch. "Dig down deep and break the streak..." The mud level went from her chest to her hips before she lifted herself out of the muck. "Oh-h, just look at my hair!" she complained. Rosetta's beautiful red hair was plastered to her head like a leather helmet. "I feel like a mining-talent."

"You look like the Fairy Swamp Monster." Vidia added. "Hey, what do you think of this?" While Rosetta was pushing through the mud, Vidia had dug into Rosetta's handbag and tried some of her make-up. "I don't think red is really my color." She studied her face in the compact mirror.

Rosetta struggled to find a snappy answer, when something else occurred to her. "Wait a... You're enjoying this!" she accused Vidia.

"_Uh-oh. She's caught on._" thought Vidia.

"Okay, that's it Vidia. I'm calling Truth or Dare!" Rosetta fumed. "You forced me into a Dare, so you owe me a Truth. And it better be a good one!"

Vidia pondered Rosetta's challenge. "I choose Dare."

"I dare you to give me a Truth." Rosetta countered.

Vidia knew that if she didn't produce, Rosetta's gossip could make life difficult for a while. "You remember when we rescued Tinker Bell from that human girl? Well, I was terrified that Clarion would find out I trapped Tink in the fairy house, and banish me from Pixie Hollow."

"Not good enough, Vidia." Rosetta scowled under her mask of mud. "You already told us about the fairy house. I want something better."

"I'll have to think about it. Anyway, you still have more mud to go through, so get slogging."

Rosetta looked at the last stretch of mud and sighed. "I'm thirsty... can you get me something to drink?"

Vidia left the grass leaf she was lounging on, and returned shortly with a curled leaf holding a few drops of water. When she tried to pass the leaf to Rosetta, it nearly spilled.

"My hands are too slippery." Rosetta commented. "Do you mind?"

Vidia held the leaf while Rosetta drank. She was mildly surprised at how comfortable she was with that. It felt as if Rosetta was her pet.

When Rosetta had enough to drink, she rinsed her hands and face in the remaining water. "Thanks, Vidia."

Vidia returned to her seat on the nearby marsh grass leaf. After a few minutes of silence between them, she said "For a long time after Tinker Bell's arrival, I hated her. I even planned some ways to get rid of her for good - push her into the middle of Cannibal Cove, tie her up and drop her in a hawk's nest, hand her over to a human biology lab..."

"Vidia." Rosetta gasped.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I wasn't really going to do it."

"What about now?"

"She has her uses."

Rosetta lowered her legs into the last section of mud before the shore. It was up to her hips at first, but quickly became knee-deep. She struggled at the waist-high bank, which was under-cut and gave no foothold. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked.

Vidia fluttered to the bank above Rosetta, and reached a hand to her. Rosetta took the hand, gripped hard, and suddenly pulled. Vidia lost her balance and went over the bank & into the mud. Rosetta was laughing deliriously when Vidia managed to get to her feet.

"You vixen..." Vidia eyed Rosetta with an evil grin. She tried to use her wind control to send some mud at Rosetta, but the result just splattered them both. She scooped handfuls of mud at Rosetta instead. Rosetta returned as much mud as she got, so Vidia stumbled into her and they both went down, laughing. The 2 messy fairies sat in the mud next to each other until their laughter subsided.

"Hold still," said Vidia, "You've got a little something on your..." She picked a hand out of the mud and smeared it down Rosetta's cheek.

"Don't...!" Rosetta leaned away, grinning "...touch my mud! It took me hours to get it like this." They climbed their way out of the mud pit and flopped onto their backs, gazing up at the night sky.

"You'll be starting in last place." Vidia told her.

"I know."

"You'll have to fight your way past me."

Rosetta paused. "I know. There are 3 chances to pass. Are you going to use them?"

"I don't know." Vidia sighed. "I'll talk to Zephyr, but I'm not going near that Mountain. It's all yours."

"Don't remind me."

They laid there a time, talking, and watching the stars while the sky turned from black to deep blue. "We'd better get ourselves cleaned up." Vidia finally suggested, "Unless you want endless questions about where you've been all night."

They found Scamper asleep, with his nose in the remains of his nuts & berries. Rosetta hitched the mouse to the wagon, while Vidia recovered the 2 buckets, and they were off to the Pixie Hollow bath house.

* * *

Rosetta hummed as she toweled water from herself. Her clothes and wings were still soaked, but at least the mud was gone. "That's much better." she declared as she pushed open the door to the private wash room. Rosetta had just spotted Vidia, cleaned up and waiting outside, when 2 buckets of mud showered down on her from the top of the door.

"What..." gasped Rosetta, covered in that _horrible_ mud again. She looked at Vidia. "Why...?" Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes.

"Self-pity, Ro?" Vidia rolled her eyes. "Haven't you learned anything from tonight?"

Rosetta was suddenly furious. She balled her fists and stepped toward Vidia.

"Good, but anger is not what you want, Ro. _Determination_ is what you need to get over Mudslide Mountain."

Rosetta stopped. She grasped what Vidia was doing. She put her fists on her hips, and ordered "Got any more mud? Come on, let's have it."

Vidia patted her pockets, smiling at Rosetta. "Nope. Fresh out."

"Fine. I'm going to rinse off." Rosetta strutted back into the wash room.

* * *

Vidia and Rosetta returned the mouse & wagon to Tinker's Nook, then walked to Dulsie's tearoom for breakfast as their wings dried out. The dawn sun was peeking over the horizon. It was still a bit early for everyone, but Rosetta spotted Iridessa, the most responsible fairy she knew.

"Iridessa, I've been up all night, and I could use some sleep. Would you be a blossom and wake me an hour before this afternoon's race?"

"Me too." added Vidia.

"No problem." Iridessa nodded. "I'll make sure you're both up in time."

Rosetta bumped into Bobble & Clank on her way out of the tearoom .

"Rosetta!" Clank looked concerned, "Is there something wrong with your derby cart?"

"We heard hammer & sawing noises from your shed all night!" Bobble added.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, boys." Rosetta turned back into the tearoom, "I'd better check on Tinker Bell." She loaded up a serving tray with fresh food & beverages, and flew it to her derby cart shed.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before the race start. Rosetta was already dressed in her garden team competition outfit that Chloe had provided days ago. There was just one detail she could add. Rosetta eyed the bowl of brown face paint on her dressing table with contempt. She dabbed 2 fingers in the paint and brushed a bar under each eye; her badge of honor. She gave her fiercest look to the mirror.

She was ready to race.

* * *

.

Author's Post Notes:

My apologies to Walt Disney Company for borrowing portions of their plot & dialog, but it was the perfect lead-in to the story. In compensation, let me just make this statement to the readers: You should buy Disney Fairies products. They're definitely superior to fairy products from those other companies.

My first concept for this story cast Vidia in the role of a dominatrix, and Rosetta as the submissive. I'm sure that would have appealed to a certain group of readers, but it didn't feel right for the characters (and me). I like this finished version better.

Vidia was using a type of Exposure Therapy on Rosetta called "Flooding". (Don't try this at home.) Vidia is not a therapist, so Rosetta's fears will probably return.

In the next movie ("Secret of the Wings") that follows "Pixie Hollow Games", Vidia & Rosetta seem to have grown closer, so I tried to work that into this story as well:  
- "So there's another you." Rosetta snaps at Vidia.  
- "Meet the Winter fairy I smuggled over the border." Vidia uses Rosetta as her prop. Rosetta snaps at Vidia.  
- "Ro! She's a Winter fairy. She's not from the moon." Vidia snaps at Rosetta.  
- Near the end of the movie, when the pixie dust starts flowing, Vidia & Rosetta are hugging and twirling at the left side of the New Arrival Stage, then they stand together.


End file.
